


The Egg-cident

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: The Egg-cident [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you bought an egg off of eBay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Egg-cident

“I can’t believe you bought an egg off of eBay.” Will poked at its pebbled surface. Colors shimmered just underneath the surface in opalescent flares of blue, green, purple, red.

Merlin buried his face in his hands. “It looked like ceramic in the picture! I didn’t think it would be a _real egg.”_ He’d just wanted some fun decorations for his dorm room next year, and the thing had been cheap and colorful and bizarre. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. “I have no idea what’s in this thing! What am I going to do with it once it hatches?”

“Whatever, mate. I’m taking a video of the whole thing and putting it online. I hope it’s a basilisk.” Will swung Merlin’s desk lamp to shine over it as though that would make it hatch faster.

“Don’t they have leathery eggs? Like snakes?”

“Hell if I know. You’re the creature-nerd.”

“’M not a nerd,” Merlin grumbled. He just happened to have a _few_ books about the physiology and lifestyles of magic-based animals and humanoids. Which he collected. For fun.

Alright, maybe he was a _bit_ of a nerd.

“Maybe it’s a griffin? Or—holy shit, what if it’s a _dragon?”_

“It’s not a dragon,” Merlin said flatly. “Do you know how many legal hoops you have to go through to buy dragons? There’s no way an egg would be up for grabs online at the price I got it for.”

“If anyone could accidentally stumble across the online black market of magical animals, it would be you,” Will told him. Merlin glared at him, then decided it was high time he left him alone and shoved him out.

The egg hatched a week and a half later, Will aiming the camera at its cracking, quivering surface as a bluish-purple snout jabbed free of the shell and inner skin. The rest of the egg fell away from leathery wings and smooth-scaled hide.

Merlin _had_ bought a dragon off eBay.

 _Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)
> 
> { [come say hi!](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com) }


End file.
